The Foster
by Em2017
Summary: Renesmee is a teenage girl with a lot of problems... For one, she's a foster, dealing with way more than what a sixteen year old should be. What happens when she goes to her new foster home? Will she meet people who will change her life for the better? Rated M! All canon couples... Eventually, there will be a JakeXRenesmee! Previously rated T, but who knows what'll happen later ?
1. Run as Fast as You Can

**AN: So this is an "updated" chapter. Thank you guys for reading again, if you are! If you're a first time reader, I hope you like it!**

**Chapter One: Run as Fast as You Can**

_I quietly got out of the bed. _He'_d went back to bed about thirty minutes ago, and if I was lucky, _he _was asleep by now. It was dark, so that was reassuring. I quickly but quietly got dressed in the clothes I wore yesterday- a black t-shirt, light grey jacket and dark skinny jeans with my usual black combat boots I'd had for forever. I walked over to the desk across from my bed and grabbed the backpack I'd laid there before I stuffed it with everything I owned- which wasn't much. As quiet as a church mouse, I walked down the hall, passed _his _bedroom, and into the kitchen, where I immediatly I went to the bread box near the door. Under the loaf of bread, and the pack of soft taco shells, was all the extra money. Without a second thought, I grabbed it all, not bothering to count it, and stuffed it in my bag as well. _

_I walked over to the back door which lead into the woods. I glanced at the clock on the oven before I opened the escape door from this hell. 3:47 a.m. I sighed, shook my head, and quietly opened the door. I stepped into the cold August air, pulled up the hood of my jacket, and shut the door._

_Then I ran._

_Running had always offered me a peace of mind in my hectic life. It was the one thing I could- and _would- _always rely on. No person could ever be trusted, anyway. I had all I needed: my bag, some cash, and my legs that could carry me for miles. That's all I ever needed._

_I didn't stop running until I got into town which was about five minutes away. Nobody really knew me, I'd kept to myself whenever _he'_d allow me out of the house. And, for instances like now, that was a good thing. Luckily, there was a 24 hour gas station a few minutes into town. I went in, and asked if I could use their phone. They didn't hand it over nicely, but eventually, allowed me to use it. I called Carla, feeling bad for having to wake her up so early in the morning. But I needed to be gone before _he _could find me. The punishment would be worse than what I could've possibly ever imagined. _

"_Hello?" Carla's voiced croaked with sleep._

"_Carla… I'm sorry to call you this early, but I need you to come get me." _

"_Ren? Is that you?" she sounded more alert now._

"_Yeah, it's me. Can you please come get me? I couldn't stay there any longer… It couldn't happen again…" I didn't bother to elaborate just then. I'd tell her eventually._

"_What do you mean, 'it couldn't happen again'?"_

"_Look, I'll tell you when you get here, just… Can you please hurry? I can't let him find me…"_

"_Of course. Where are you?"_

_I turned my attention to the cashier in front of me. "Where am I, exactly?"_

"_You're at the Spokane Gas 'n' Go… About five minutes after you get into the city."_

_I nodded my thanks and repeated it to Carla, who said she'd meet me here in ten minutes. Carla and I had a very unique "social worker and foster" relationship. Her boss knew it, too. So every time I was moved to a different state, Carla was moved somewhere around me. That way whenever there was a problem, I knew where to go._

_It was problems like this, that I was happy she was so close. _

_I was sitting outside on the sidewalk, drinking a Sprite with some honey roasted peanuts that I'd bought with the money, whenever she pulled up. She was still in her pj's, her house shoes still on. She knew I was never up this morning unless there was a problem. I mean… I was a teenager. I loved my sleep._

_I quickly got into the car, lowering my hood as I did so. _

"_What happened this time, Renesmee?" she asked softly, delicately._

_How do I explain this to her? _

"_Umm… I don't know how to tell you this…" I sniffed, and looked out the window, thinking. _

_Carla just waited._

_In the quietest voice I'd ever heard myself use, I said: "He raped me."_

"_He what?" she exclaimed. "He… Touched you?" _

"_Not just touched, Carla." I snapped quietly. "Look… I'm tired… Can we just go? I'll explain more tomorrow, I promise. I just, can't think of that right now."_

"_Of course. You need to go to bed," she said. And with that, she drove off._

**AN: I think my favorite quote from this chapter was: "I mean... I was a teenager. I loved my sleep."**

**Thank you guys for re-reading this, if you did... If you didn't... Then you wouldn't be seeing this, haha. But, as always, thank you for reading! Please, feel free to PM me with any questions you may have! **

**Please Review!**

**~Em**


	2. Trust

**AN: Here's the updated Chapter 2! I'd like to still give a shout-out to the people I mentioned before and the others- **_**Amazon Black, , Amethyst Raindrops 16, and Oaky poky-**_ **who have reviewed! Also, thank you to anybody who's followed/favorited/READ this story! I love you all! If you guys see any mistakes, please notify me of them… I get confused very easily, lol. Thank you guys again for bearing with me! Also, if there's anything in this story that sounds almost too country, please tell me. I live in Kentucky, so… That should be self-explanatory, haha. But, on to Chapter Two!**

**Chapter Two: Trust (RPOV)**

After I explained what happened, Carla immediately began looking for another foster home. Some might wonder why I don't just stay with Carla, and though we've even talked about it for a while, her boss thought it would be unfair to the other foster kids she helped out with. So, that wasn't an option. But times like this, whenever something went wrong at a home, I stayed with her until they found another place.

Like they're doing now.

Except for now, they're doing a background check on where they send me. I don't know why they didn't before, but I'm glad that's changed.

While Carla attempted to find me a place to stay, I went into her living room and fell asleep on the couch. The nightmares that often plagued me, didn't this time, for which I was grateful. It was nice to get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. The only reason I woke up when I did, was because Carla had come to inform me that there was a family a few hours away from here that was willing to take me in. They had adopted a few kids before, and had recently opened their house as a foster home.

"They seemed really excited, Ren. Maybe this family is finally different."

I shook my head. "No family is different, Car… I don't think I'll ever find the place where I belong. They just feel sorry for me… Wait. You didn't tell them that…?"

"No. I didn't. I told them that the last family had abused you, but the rest is yours to tell. The only reason I told them that is because it's required to let the new family know why you left the other families. You know that."

"Yeah… I get it. Thanks." I looked out of the window.

She headed for the door before stopping and turning back to me. "Renesmee?" I turned to face her. "Could you do me a favor?"

I sat up, twisting my hands. "Depends on what it is,"

"Could you at least _try_ to give this family a chance? Like I said before, they seemed

really excited about your arrival. Just… Don't screw this up for yourself, okay?"

I thought it over. Could I give them a chance? Do I really screw up my own happiness? Not intentionally, I think… I mean… Yeah, this past year it was always my idea to leave, but it didn't mean that I didn't want to have a family. I know it's confusing, but whenever you have a family that is only there for the money you get them, and they make it abundantly clear, you don't want to stay there. It's different when you have a biological family- I've heard they love you just because. But, when you don't have that… What are you supposed to do? Just live with it? I don't know. And I know that if this couple has adopted children before, they're probably really nice. Could I trust them? No. But could I try to give them a chance?

"Yes." I answered finally. "Yeah… I'll give them a chance."

***LINE BREAK***

**BPOV (Bella)**

Edward and I ran to the house. We were coming back from our hunting trip we took last night. We intended to stay longer, but we got a call from Alice that said we needed to come home, that they had some news the whole family needed to know.

Of course… The "whole family", didn't necessarily mean "the whole family."

And it hadn't for a little while.

When Renesmee didn't come back from La Push that night, there were no words for how that felt. We searched the woods of La Push for weeks, but found nothing. We then went to Italy when we couldn't find her around the U.S. We thought that, with all the problems we'd had with them before, the Volturi had taken her. It seemed like a legitimate answer. That is, until we got there, and she, nor her scent, wasn't. The Volturi offered their services in helping us find her, but even with the extensive searching, she was nowhere to be found.

Since Charlie was allowed to know everything when he married Sue, we filed a missing persons report at the station. When it got out around town that we had "adopted" Edward's "niece" after her parents were in a car accident, and that she had been kidnapped, the whole town looked for her, putting posters in every since store, every pole, every corner in that town.

Edward, Jacob, and I never left Forks. We stayed to see if our Nessie ever came back. But she didn't.

Jake was still Alpha of his pack, which still consisted of Seth and Leah, but once more Quileutes turned, some of Sam's old pack came to Jake's. Both of the packs looked for Renesmee as well… She had them all wrapped around her little fingers.

The rest of the family moved around a lot, like usual. And everywhere they went, they made sure to look for Nessie. But when they came back about a month ago, with no sign of anything, we were still in stage one.

Up until a week ago.

Emmett and Rosalie were out hunting in the Spokane region of Washington. While they were there, they caught a familiar scent near a trailer by the woods. Once they knew the scent, they called home.

It was Renesmee's.

They stayed for another day after they'd went hunting to get all the information they could. They got to see her a few times, through a window. Rose was lucky enough and was able to snap a few pictures of my daughter. She looked just like her father now, but with my eyes.

The most shocking news of all, came when Rose and Emmett overheard a conversation with Renesmee and they guy we presumed to be her "father."

In that conversation, we learned that Renesmee knew she wasn't related to the man.

She was a foster child.

It broke my heart that my little girl had had no sense of stability for nearly four years- that she was tossed away whenever somebody deemed it worthy- that she was nothing to them. Not the special little girl that I gave birth to.

Immediately after we found out, Carlisle and Esme decided to take in foster children. We didn't know if this plan would work, but we decided to give it our all.

"What do you think this is about?" I asked Edward, as we jumped across the river closest to the main house.

"I don't know…" he answered. "It might be something to do with the foster system."

"Then we'd better hurry."

We picked up our already fast pace. Within seconds, we were forced to slow down due to the closed door standing in our way.

Everyone was gathered in the living room, like always. Rose was on Em's lap sitting on one end of the couch, Alice and Jasper on the other. Carlisle and Esme were standing in front of the television, leaving the loveseat open for Edward and me. Jake was the only person not here.

"What is it?" Edward demanded as soon as we walked into the room. I assumed he'd be the first to know, considering he had a direct line to Carlisle and Esme's thoughts, but I guess his head was somewhere else.

"We got a call about an hour ago from a social worker. Carla." Carlisle answered immediately, a smile on his face.

I stopped breathing. So did Edward. Nobody in the room moved as the information sunk in. Edward grabbed my hand tightly as I numbly sat down in the love seat.

Carla was one of Carlisle's closest friends. They went back all the way to England, where they were both changed. When we heard that Renesmee was in the foster system, Carlisle immediately called her up, knowing that she was a social worker. That was when we found out that Renesmee's social worker, _was_ Carla. We asked question after question about her, and we got our answers. She understood what we wanted but told us that Renesmee didn't remember anything from when she was five- physically fifteen- which meant her time with us. But she assured us that something would happen within a month, and she'd find a way to send Nessie here.

Now Renesmee would be seven- looking to be around the age of sixteen or seventeen.

"What does this mean?" Rose asked stiffly, quietly. Emmett rubbed her shoulder, but he was gaping, too.

"Carla called and told us that Renesmee had a… Problem… in the foster home that you found her in," Carlisle told her.

"She was _abused_?!" Edward yelled, dropping my hand.

"What?!" I demanded.

"What do you mean by 'abused,' Carlisle?" Emmett said stiffly, his anger was evident in his face.

"She wouldn't tell us."

"Why didn't Carla tell you?" Alice demanded.

"Because she told us that it was something Renesmee should tell us. But she warned us that she wouldn't trust us for a while, if ever, so she said not to be push it."

"What else did she say?" I asked, grabbing his hand again with a squeeze.

"That Renesmee will be here tomorrow morning." He smiled at Edward and me brightly.

I laughed. Like, _really_ laughed. And it wasn't long until everybody joined in.

Tomorrow, after two years, everything was going back to normal.

**AN: So… I think I fixed everything… this is taking less time than what I thought it would, haha. For anyone who is confused, Renesmee was five when she was taken- physically 15- and is seven now- physically 16 or 17. I had to have it to where she appeared to be old enough to drive, but still be young enough to be in the foster system. You'll see why in following chapters… :)**

**I don't really have a favorite quote from this chapter… **

**Guess that's it! Please review on what you think of it now!**

**~Em**


	3. I Should've

**AN: Updated Chapter 3! I realized a couple days ago that I had TOTALLY messed up the ages of the Cullens. Earlier, I had said that Bella, Jacob, and Edward stayed in Forks, and that eventually the others came back, but that Alice was still in school. I know I've messed up a LOT in this fic so far, but this story is not beta'd, so I take FULL responsibility for any mistake. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to PM me about them! **

**Chapter Three: I Should've**

*****BPOV*****

We went to Charlie's as soon as we got the news. Lucky for us, Jake, Seth, and Leah were there, too. It was just Edward and I that went, for the girls were fixing up a room at the main house. It had been decided that, since Renesmee didn't remember anything or anybody, Edward and I would move back into the main house for a little while- in other words, until she either remembered, or she was told.

Walking towards the door, I could hear the sounds of five heartbeats, three stronger than the other two, and the sound of forks scraping plates. Good. The boys were always happy whenever they had food nearby.

Edward and I walked in without knocking. This matter was too urgent for knocking.

The guys were in the living room watching the baseball game with their plates on their laps, and I could hear Sue and Leah in the kitchen putting all the dishes away.

"Hey, guys," I greeted as I walked into the living room, and since Jake was sitting on the couch closest to me with his head turned, I messed his hair up with my hand.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie greeted.

"Hiya, Bella!" Seth.

"Hey." And Jake.

I laughed. Everybody but Edward looked at me funny. He just smiled at me; he knew the reason behind my laughter. I knew why people were looking at me funny: they didn't know the reason why I was laughing. I hadn't done much laughing in the past two years.

"Aw, c'mon, Jake! We should be celebrating!"

He looked up at me with a weird gaze, then over at Edward. "Did Doc give her some happy meds?"

Edward and I both laughed.

"He wishes!" I exclaimed.

"Bells, what's going on? Why are you acting like that? I haven't seen you this happy since-" Charlie stopped himself.

I ignored him. "Something came up. But, in order to tell you, Sue and Leah need to be in here, as well."

Leah heard me, because I heard her tell her mother that they were needed in the living room. I listened as their footsteps got closer.

"Well, hello there, Bella, Edward! What brings you two here tonight?" Sue asked as she walked over to sit in my dad's lap as he muted the game.

I looked up at Edward, silently telling him to start. He nodded.

"Well, you all know that we recently got in touch with a friend of Carlisle's who's a social worker, correct?" he asked. We walked over to stand in front of the TV, holding the position Carlisle and Esme did earlier.

Nods went across the room.

"Well… Carla called today."

"No." Jake gasped.

I grinned at him. "_Yes._"

"Renesmee has just left her last foster home. She'll be here in the morning." Edward finished. Everybody was gaping at us.

"She doesn't remember anything, or any of us, from what Carla told us, so it can be anywhere from tomorrow, to next year before she does. Which means, we _really_ need to take down those missing person's posters… Her seeing them would just confuse her more." I added.

"So what you're saying…" Jacob started. "Is that Renesmee-" his voice broke- "is coming home? She'll be here by this time tomorrow?" I could see the tears form in his eyes.

I smiled through my own tears, and nodded. "Yes, Jake. She's coming home."

He broke down into tears.

"So," he sobbed, "she's okay?"

I looked up at Edward.

"Well… Not exactly… Jacob, the reason she's coming here is because her foster father abused her. We don't know how, but I think we've all got a pretty good idea." I told him.

"How long has she been with him?" He looked murderous now. Even through his tears.

I shrugged. "A few weeks, I guess… Carla didn't tell Carlisle and Esme. Do you want to stay over there tonight? That way you'll be there when she gets here?"

He nodded through his tears.

"Okay. Then come on. Edward, can you go ahead and take him home? I'll stay and get everything situated."

He nodded, clearly listening to Jacob's thoughts. His gold eyes showed that he was in pain.  
"Hey," I stopped him before he helped Jake up. "Are you okay? What is he thinking?"

"She was there for two weeks." he answered weakly.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"He felt it when she was-" he stopped himself on that sentence and started a new one. "He felt it that first night."

My eyes widened, as I sat down. "Oh."

Jake sobbed again. "I should've told you guys! I should've went to that damn place to get her when we knew where she was!"

"Jake, you couldn't have done anything." Edward said quietly. "She probably wouldn't have even left with you. She doesn't _remember _you."

"I shouldn't have let her drive home by herself that night! I wanted to, but she told me she'd be fine, to sleep because I'd ran that damn patrol the night before! I should've went with her, or hell, even ran through the woods to see the fuckers who took her!"

"Jacob. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault." Edward snarled. "Stop thinking that it was. Sure, there are some ways it could've been prevented, if it had been expected. If we knew it was going to happen, there definitely would've been protocols taken to protect her. But there wasn't, and that's a mistake we'll _all_ regret for the rest of our lives."

The whole room was in tears. Including myself and Edward. Only ours, we couldn't shed.

"But she's coming back to us, Jacob. We'll have our Renesmee back. It might take some time, but I have faith that she'll remember." he said. "She has to."

*****RPOV*****

I think I may've said this before, but, I really don't see why I'm already being shipped off to another home. What's the point, anyway? Seriously, within a month's time, I'll be gone again and they'll just have to find me another one. It's time like this when I wished I knew when my birthday was- I mean, it was only a guess that I was seventeen to start with. I could be eighteen and not even know.

You see, when I was around fifteen, I was found in the city of Chicago, with obvious head trauma, but nobody knew what had happened, and I couldn't remember anything. The only thing I remembered was my name, and that was only because I had on a ring that had: "_Jacob and Renesmee Forever_," on the inside of it. Though I didn't remember who Jacob was, the ring always seemed important. I always had the ring, and the locket around my neck. I don't know if it ever had a picture in it, but the description always made me feel as though there was _somebody _out there- just waiting for me. I didn't remember ever speaking French, so at the hospital, one of my nurses translated it for me. "_More than my own life."_ Every time I see those words- even though it's a language I don't know- it makes me feel all 0the emotions I've pushed down for so long.

Which is why I don't look at it much.

The ring, though, is constantly on my finger.

Anyway, back on topic, I was taken to a nearby hospital and had some tests ran to make sure I was okay. I had a mild concussion, and obviously, amnesia. The doctors didn't know when- or if- I would ever get my memory back. They called the local authorities to report that I'd been found, but, they never could find any of my family.

If I ever had any family.

That's how I ended up in the system.

But just because I was in the system, didn't mean that every time I left a family, I went straight to Carla to find another one. There was a time I lived on the streets, which was just about as bad as it sounds. I hadn't thought to take any money, considering I didn't always know where they kept it, but after I'd went hungry for three days, I'd always made it my priority to find out.

I'd picked up plenty of bad habits off the streets- things like smoking, and stealing- but never did I take drugs. Just because I lived on the streets, doesn't mean I ever attempted drugs. I can't say that I'm one of many, but I can say I'm one of the _few._

And just because I learned the proper way to steal, doesn't mean I did that either. I would only do that when it was absolutely necessary. I didn't want to land in jail.

Smoking… All I can say is that is was a way to keep warm.

Carla wasn't too happy about it whenever she learned the terrible habit, but, she didn't attempt to stop me, either. And since most of the families I went to smoked, they didn't really care, either. They were just glad for the checks they got every month for putting up with me. But from what she told me about this new family, the Cullens, the dad was a doctor, so he probably wouldn't appreciate the habit I had.

Carla had told me a little bit about the Cullens- what they did, how old they were, etc.- on the way to their small town of Forks, Washington. Hell, if nearly seven and a half hours wasn't enough to get to know a family, I didn't know what was.

"Carlisle is the dad. He's a doctor, early thirties. He's been just about everywhere. Esme is his wife. She's a stay at home mom, but she's got a great eye for decorations of stuff like that. She's in her early thirties, as well. If I'm not mistaken, they got married when they were eighteen. After they got married, her niece and nephew- who were eight, at the time- came to live with her. She's their aunt."

"What's their names?" I asked.

"Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They're both twenty three."

I raised my eyebrow. "Twins?"

Carla laughed. "Yeah. Anyway, then there's Emmett- he's the oldest boy that they adopted. He's twenty four, and is married to Rosalie."

"Married?"

She nodded. "Mm-hmm. All of the children are married or engaged. To each other. Let me finish, and you'll see what I'm talking about."

At my nod, she continued.

"Let's see… Then after Emmett, they adopted Alice, then Edward. Edward and Alice are both twenty two, but they're not blood related. Alice is engaged to Jasper, Rosalie's brother, and Edward is married to a girl named Bella, who isn't legally related to him. They met in high school."

Those names sounded familiar, but I couldn't place them. Movies? Books?

I eyed her skeptically. She was acting like she knew these people. "How do you know all of this stuff? You've never met any of them… Have you?"

"No." she answered quickly. "I haven't. But, by the way they talked of her, she seems like a really nice girl."

"So… You didn't just talk to them into keeping me?"

"Ren, I didn't have to talk them into anything. And, not really. I just got to know them, a little. I wanted to make sure that this was a good home for you."

She was lying. She knew it. I knew it. And I was going to find out about what. Soon.

**AN: There it is! What do you think? Please review and tell me!**

**Thank you all for reading! You have no idea how much it means to me! **

**As you've probably noticed, I did, in fact, change the rating. I want you guys to feel comfortable reading this, and I don't really know what'll happen when Ren and Jacob get together, so I changed it to M.**

**Anyway, thanks again, my awesome readers!**

**~Em**


	4. Another Family

**AN: Happy Wednesday! Sorry for the late update! My internet was down for a few days, and what I write on, wouldn't let me continue writing without the internet… :( However, if you haven't read the updated chapters 2 & 3, you might should do that really quick… I've got it to where Renesmee's age is on the right track, I think. Chapter One, I didn't really change anything, just added like two sentences, haha. Please add me on Facebook- I have a page now, for things like when an update will be, or something like that… It's Em Twenty-Seventeen. Anyway, here's the new chapter. I do not own Twilight- and unless I have one of those REALLY freaky Friday moments- and switch bodies with Stephenie Meyer, I never will. **

**Chapter 4:Another Family (RPOV)**

Out of the twenty-four cities/towns I'd lived in, Forks _had _to be the worst.

I'd been in this town of 3,120 people for a total of three seconds, and I already hated it. That _had _to be a new record.

I was in the back of Carla's white Honda Sonata, listening to the radio and looking out at the depressing sight through the window and rain. When Carla turned onto the little road that lead into the woods, I had to think about who exactly these people were. A doctor. Mother. Teenagers, who were married/engaged to _each other_!

Maybe I should jump out of this car, now…

I knew it wasn't safe jumping out of a moving vehicle, but it had to be safer than staying with a family of couples who lived in the woods, right?

Absolutely.

But I missed my chance. The house came into view after she turned again onto an unpaved road. I hadn't noticed because I was debating a suicidal mission._After a few miles, there was a thinning of the woods, and we were suddenly in a small meadow, or was it actually a lawn?_ _The gleam of the forest didn't relent, though, for there were six primordial cedars that shaded an entire acre with their vast sweep of branches. The trees held their protecting shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among them, making obsolete the deep porch that wrapped that wrapped around the first story. _

_I don't know what I'd expected, but it definitely wasn't this. The house was timeless,graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was _ _painted a soft, faded white. It was three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. _**(AN: Sentences describing the house in italics are straight from the book! Again, I do not own anything!) **The foster homes I'd always been in were trailers, or single family homes. I had seen houses this big, but never had I lived in one. But this house was different then most houses. It was beautiful. And I knew it from somewhere. I was getting a lot of these deja vu moments lately.

The family must've heard us coming up the drive because as soon as we pulled up to the house, two people were coming through the door- a man and a woman. The woman had rich caramel hair and a smile plastered on her face. The deep violet shirt she was wearing went freakishly well with her pale white skin. Her skirt was black, and she was wearing the same color heels that gave her at _least _another five inches. The man had blonde hair that was kind of swept to the side. He was smiling, just not as brightly as his wife. His pale blue shirt and khakis almost looked a little too casual for a doctor.

I was pretty good at being able to tell whenever a smile was genuine or not. And what I found in their smiles, shocked me. They were truly happy that I was here.

As I took in their appearances, I tried to argue with the part of my brain that told me I had seen them before.

"Ready?" Carla asked, turning off the car.

Since I didn't really have a choice in the matter, I shrugged, grabbed my backpack from the seat beside me, and got out of the car.

The two people on the front porch froze. Like… _froze_ froze. As in… No breathing. But it was gone after two seconds, and they took in my appearance. I let Carla lead the way up the porch. I looked around until Carla started talking.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, this is Renesmee. Renesmee, this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen." she introduced.

Esme held out her hand, which I shook after some hesitation.

"Renesmee, it's such a pleasure to meet you!" she exclaimed.

I nodded. "You too." I muttered. My brows furrowed. My _entire_ body was telling me that I _knew _these people. That I knew them so well, I should run over to this woman and just hug her and never let go. But I had never met this person before… Had I?

"Shall we go inside and get you settled?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Yes, yes, please! Come in!" Esme invited us. I followed behind them quietly.

"Can I offer you anything to drink?" Carlisle asked.

"No, thank you," I denied politely. Carla denied also.

"Esme, whose car is that in the drive-" the boy stopped when he saw me. "way… Umm… Hey." He waved his hand in a circle.

I gave a little wave back. This "boy" probably had more muscle than a NFL player. His dark curly hair bounced every time he took a step.

"Emmett, this is Renesmee. Renesmee, this is our oldest son, Emmett." Esme introduced us.

"Nice to meet you." Emmett said, breaking the awkward silence in the room.

"Same here." I replied, and the room settled back into awkward silence.

Nobody moved until Carla stood up. "Well… I better go. It was nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

Carlisle and Esme shared a smile and nodded. "Likewise, Carla," Carlisle replied.

I stood up to tell her bye. She pulled me into a big hug, pulling me into her cold body.

"If you need me, I've found a little house in the city. Call me whenever, for whatever, Ren. I doubt you'll need it, but if you do…"

"I know what to do. I got it, Carla." I finished with a smile- well, more like a grimace.

She took a deep breath, and released it slowly. "Okay. I'm leaving."

She was still there a minute later, hugging me. I noticed the Cullens look at each other and smile.

"Umm… Carla? You're still here." I told her with a smile.

She pulled back a little, but still kept hold of my shoulders as she studied me.

"You're going to be okay here," she said quietly, as if reminding herself.

"Carla, I'll be fine. If I need you, I'll call. I promise."

She nodded, content with that answer. "Okay. I'm going now."

She let go of my shoulders and walked out the door.

"Renesmee, if you want to take a seat, we can introduce you to the other kids?" Esme told me.

I nodded, and sat down. "Sure." I offered a small smile.

"Emmett, go get everyone else, please." Carlisle ordered politely. If that is even possible. I'd _never _heard a foster parent say: "please."

Emmett just nodded, and yelled: "Guys, get down here!"

Carlisle rolled his eyes, but smiled at his son, and Esme just laughed.

I was shocked. He just disobeyed them… That caused for some type of punishment, right? I mean… If I had yelled after being told to _go_, the punishment would've been unheard of. Maybe Carla was right, maybe this place is different than the rest.

_No, they're not. Don't think like that Renesmee. You can't afford it._

I shook my head and sank back into the couch as the rest of the Cullens came down the steps.

There were three girls, and three boys. Though they weren't related, I could see similarities between the girls, Emmett, and two other men. The other man who came down with the rest of them, was the total opposite of the rest. Where they were pale, he was a bronze shade of tan. Where they're eyes were a bizarre gold, his were a dark brown. He was also tall. Like… _Really_ tall. Taller than the others. I felt a weird pull to him, imparticular.

Out of all of them, one girl was blonde letting her hair fall into waves past her next had her short black hair cropped into a pixie cut, and the last girl had brown hair that fell past her waist. The other men and Emmett had similar hair- Emmett with dark brown, one with blonde- I was guessing that the blondes were the twins- and the last man had, creepily, the same shade of bronze as me.

I watched as they all separated off into "couples" and Carlisle and Esme relinquished their chair to make room. The blonde girl came and sat on Emmett's lap as he sat on the loveseat. The next couple consisted of the little pixie-cut and the blonde man, and they sat on the opposite side of the couch I was on. That only left the tan man, bronze haired guy, and the dark haired-chick. Bronze Hair Guy and the Dark Hair Chick were forced to sit by me, while Tan Man sat down on the floor next to the loveseat.

Esme and Carlisle now stood in the front of the room.

"Renesmee, this is the rest of the family. I know it's a lot to take in at one time, but, let them introduce themselves, and then we'll tell you about ourselves. Okay?" Carlisle asked.

I just nodded, waiting for someone to start.

"Rose, why don't you start first?" Esme asked gently.

I looked around the room, trying to figure out who "Rose" was.

Turns out it was the blonde lady.

"I'm Rosalie, but feel free to call me Rose, if you want. It's great to have you here." she said sincerely.

"Well, you already know me," Emmett laughed, and against my will, I chuckled, too.

"I'm Alice," the Pixie responded, and I nodded, trying hard to remember all the names being thrown at me.

"I'm Jasper, Rosalie's twin." the blonde guy told me. Ah-ha! My suspicions were confirmed!

I heard a low chuckle coming from beside me, but when I looked, neither of them were laughing.

"I'm Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you." Dark Hair Chick said quietly, almost as if she were struggling.

"And I'm Edward. I'm sure you'll make a great addition to the family." Bronze Hair smiled at me.

"And I'm Jacob- but you can call me Jake." the Tan Man said with a smile.

I nodded slowly. "Okay… I think I've got this… You're Rosalie- aka Rose." I nodded my head towards her and she smiled, nodding that I was right. "Emmett, I know you." He grinned and chuckled went through the room. "Uhhh… Alice, Jasper… Bella, Edward… And Jacob- or Jake. Right?"

Everybody was smiling. It was weird.

Edward cleared his throat and answered me. "Y- yes. That's right."

"Mind if I ask a question?" Alice asked me.

I shook my head. "No, go ahead. Ask away. I may or may no answer."

They all laughed.

"What kind of name is 'Renesmee'?" she asked.

I just shrugged, at least it was an easy question . "Don't know. A couple years ago I was found in Chicago, but I couldn't remember anything. Not my name, where I was from… Nothing. I guess you could say my name is really just a guess… I don't know it for sure. The reason it's a guess is because I had a ring on at the time that had '_Renesmee'_ in it, so everybody just assumed that _that_ was my name."

"'_Jacob and Renesmee Forever'_?" Jacob asked suddenly.

I nodded. "Yeah… How do you know?"

I guess it hadn't really struck me at that point that he shared the name with the person with the name in the ring- the name right above my own.

He quickly shrugged it off. "Just a lucky guess."

*****EdwardPOV*****

_I never, in a million years, would've thought that she'd still have that ring! _Jacob's thought after he found out that my daughter still had the ring he'd given her for her fourth birthday- the last birthday we'd spent with her until now.

It was shocking how much she looked like me, now. Sure, she had my Bella's beautiful chocolate eyes, but you could tell we were related. Her bronze hair hung in ringlets past her shoulders, just a little shorter than Rosalie's. Her body was shrunken back into the baggy clothes she had on- a gray jacket, a black t-shirt, some dark skinny jeans, and some black converse. All the black was shocking- in Renesmee's four years, she hardly ever wore black. She, being a "Mini- Alice," always wore bright pink. Bella didn't have a taste for it, but I could tell from her face that she'd almost rather the vibrant pink instead of the dead color of black.

_That's weird… I… It can't be… same… Just sharing… Name…_

Another thing that was weird, was that I couldn't get a clear read of her thoughts, which was really weird. I'd always been able to read her thoughts, always. Even when Bella was pregnant with her. But now, it was almost as though she had acquired some of Bella's shield. I'd have to speak with Carlisle about that later.

"Renesmee, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Esme pried gently. Us asking questions was our way of getting to know her all over again. Renesmee was always an open book, so now that she wasn't volunteering any information herself kind of worried us all.

"There's no much to tell, really… And what little there is, probably isn't very interesting." she said. _Noth… good...way…  
_ I sighed heavily. Not being able to get a clear read, was getting annoying. It was almost like listening to a radio, and the station kept going in and out- you never fully understood what was being said. With Renesmee, though, you could see how low she thought of herself; you could easily guess what she was thinking.

Bella looked at me, silently asking me what was wrong. I just barely shook my head- hopefully Nessie wasn't as observant as she used to be.

"How old are you? You know… If you don't mind me asking." Jacob asked. He was feeling better than he had in years- all because his imprint was literally across the room from him. The constant ache in his chest that even his thoughts registered, wasn't there, and hadn't been since she walked through the door. He hadn't seen her then, but his mind knew that she was near.

"Umm… Not really sure about that either. Seventeen is only a guess." _...wouldn't give… eighteen… Wouldn't… go… this again._

Jake nodded, then looked at me. _We're not gonna get any answers about who took her if she doesn't even remember how old she is._

I nodded slightly. That's what I was afraid of.

**AN: So? What do ya think? **

**My favorite line in this is: " ****I knew it wasn't safe jumping out of a moving vehicle, but it had to be safer than staying with a family of couples who lived in the woods, right?"**

**Thanks again for reading, & please review!**

**~Em**


	5. Vanished

**AN: Happy Monday! I know it's short- like… REALLY short- but… I have a surprise in this chapter… :) I think I may have the plot of this storyline figured out, and I just want to thank one of my best friends who helped me out with it! And since I know that you're probably reading this, thank you! That idea you gave me, helped me a lot! I think I've kept you in agony long enough, so… CHAPTER 5! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5:** **(MYSTERY POV)**

The call came that night. He was as confused as I was as to how _she_ ended up with the Cullens again. The orders I had been given that night had turned out perfectly- no one knew where she was, what had happened to her, or what was wrong. She just simply… _Vanished_.

And with her, went her memory.

So we were all safe no matter the situation. She didn't remember us, the rest of them didn't know, and, for right now, she was no threat to the rest of us.

Though, I never believed she was. She was already four by the time I had been recruited to "take care of the problem," as they'd put it. She was just two years away from maturing- and though a number of things could've happened, I knew nothing was going to. And, even if it had, she was six now. Fully matured. Couldn't I fix the problem I'd been shipped to Forks to do? There was no danger to start with- no danger now. Let me give the girl her life back.

But I always got the same answer: "No."

It was times like these when I wished I had created my own coven years ago.

*****RPOV*****

The room they had given me, was _huge._ Like… Big enough to fit every- trailer- I- ever- lived- in, huge.

Okay, so maybe no _that_ big.

But still, it was bigger than any other room I had ever been able to call "mine."

The closest was about the size of any other room I had.

The room had a huge queen-size bed in the middle of it, a plain black comforter on it. The pillowcases and sheets were white. The wall my bed was against was completely glass- giving me the advantage of looking into the forest surrounding the house. The rest of the walls were white with quotes written in black. "_Shoot for the moon. Even if you miss, you'll land among the stars," _was on the wall containing the door to the closet, "_Don't give up- the beginning is always the hardest," _was the wall next to the doorway into my room, and "_Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain," _was on the last.

These people really like inspiration, huh?

Next to the bed was a little white nightstand, where a clock and lamp sat. There were black curtains covering up some of the glass wall.

After showing me my room, Esme, Bella, and Alice left me alone to get settled in. Which only took a few minutes, since all I had was a backpack full of stuff. I hid the money I had taken from _him_ in one of my many pillowcases. Just in case I ever needed it.

_Of course you'll need it Ren! This will end as fast as the other ones did! You know that!_

I sighed and sat on the bed.

Wow. It was _really _comfortable! I just lay there for a few minutes, taking solace in the silence.

There was a knock at the door.

I raised up, rubbing my eyes I propped up onto my elbow. The natural that filled the room earlier was gone; the room was darker than what it was earlier. The clock beside my bed read that it was only 6:12.

There was another knock on the door.

"Come in," I allowed.

Jacob, at least I think it was him, peaked through the door. "Oh, good, you're awake. Umm… Esme sent me to come get you… Dinner's ready. And it smells… _Amazing!_"

I chuckled and looked down at my hands. I _was_ hungry…

"Ummm… Okay. Yeah… I'll be down in a sec. Okay?"

Jake nodded. "Okay. Hurry though… I am awfully hungry." He flashed me a grin, closed the door, and walked back down the steps.

I sighed, and got off the bed. I ran a hand through my hair, and slowly stood up. I stretched, feeling better after nearly every one of my joints popped and cracked. I sighed again and prepared myself for what could probably be the most awkward dinner of my life.

**AN: I know, I know, REALLY short! But how did you like the Mystery POV? I doubt ya know who it is!**

**Anyway… I promise for a longer chapter next time!**

**Please review!**

**~Em**


	6. My Nessie

******AN: SORRY! I know, I'm late! But this one is longer, so hopefully that makes up for it! Before we get to Chapter Six, I just want to say how happy I am that ****__****The Foster******** has reached 20 reviews! I know it doesn't seem like much, but I can never express my gratitude towards the people who have reviewed/followed/favorite/ read this story! It means much more than you could possibly ever understand! Now... Onto Chapter Six... Enjoy! **

**Chapter Six: My Nessie (JacobPOV)**

She was beautiful. Even more beautiful than what I remembered her to be- more beautiful than the wildest image my boyish mind had thought up. She still had the bronze hair, so bronze that it was nearly blonde. She was the same height as Bella, still, so we knew her height hadn't changed. Which wasn't surprising. When Nahuel had come all those years ago to help stop the Volturi, he'd stopped aging at roughly six years- a year younger than Renesmee now. Her chocolate brown eyes was another thing that had changed- instead of projecting every emotion she had, her eyes were guarded, hiding the way she felt. Her facial structure had matured more, also, making her look just a _little_ older.

Her sense of style was clearly different, too. Instead of the "pink, pink, _pink!" _she always wore, it seemed to be more like… "black, black, _black!"_ It was almost like she had never known another color.

We had waited to see if she noticed anything about the Cullens- other than the weird color of their eyes. When she didn't, we decided to see if she still had her usual "Renesmee Diet"- which consisted of mac & cheese, fruit, steak, and, of course, blood. But Esme had, of course, out-do herself, yet again- making "Renesmee's Diet,"- minus the blood, though we had that handy- potatoes, salads, and cornbread. And she had made a _lot_. She had also invited Charlie and Sue, Billy, Leah and Seth, Sam's pack, plus Emily, and all the imprint, minus Claire, so I guess the food wouldn't go to waste.

Everybody had gotten here before I went to wake Nessie up- nobody had wanted to disturb her, just quite. We all sat around the living room, waiting on her to get down here.

"Was she awake when you went to go get her, Jacob?" Bella asked, already wringing her hands together. Edward rubbed her back. I sat next to Edward on the couch.

"She was, but I think she was asleep until I knocked. She still looked tired." I replied.

Bella nodded, and looked back down at her lap.

"It'll be alright, love." he whispered, and kissed her hair.

She nodded again.

"He's right, Bells." I told her. "She'll remember us eventually. It might not be any time soon, but in the near future, we'll have Nessie back- _our _Nessie." I grinned, as a small smile touched Bella's lips.

"Okay, kids, don't drink the red 'kool-aid,' okay? We want to see something." Carlisle told us, coming into the room with Esme.

"The blood?" Edward asked.

Esme nodded. "Yes."

"I want to see if she still has a draw to it." Carlisle explained.

"If she still has a draw to it? Like… If she still craves it?" I clarified.

"Exactly. She won't know what it is until she remembers what _she_ is. We already know that her body needs the blood, but I can guarantee that she hasn't gotten any in the last two years. If she hasn't, she's probably hasn't had the correct nutrition she needs."

"Is that harmful to her?" Emily asked.

Carlisle merely shrugged. "I don't know… It could be, I guess. It is for a human," he concluded.

"And why not be harmful to her considering she is half human, right?" I asked.

"I suppose." Carlisle stated. "But Nessie could also live on human food, as well. It might've affected her differently."

Nearly every head snapped up as we heard a door close and footsteps come down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked Sue. She just shrugged.

"Nessie's on her way down," Seth answered, a goofy grin on his lips.

"Guys, be careful about what you call her, too. I doubt she remembers who 'Nessie' is." Bella warned us.

We all nodded.

"Right," I mumbled. I didn't like that.

"Jake, take your own advice." Bella told me.

I laughed and rolled my eyes at her. "Sure, sure, Bells."

When Renesmee came into view on the stairs, you could hear the breathing of the Cullen's and my breathing stop. She was wearing the same clothes she was wearing earlier, but she had a plain black headband pulling her hair back away from her face. She wasn't wearing any shoes, either, just grey socks. She was looking down at her feet, and judging from the look of concentration on her face, she was making sure she didn't miss a step. _I guess she had acquired her mother's lack of balance._

Edward laughed, causing everyone turning to look at him. He, though, turned to look at me and nodded, still laughing.

Bella looked at me. "What did you think?" she asked, only loud enough for the people who had super-hearing to hear.

I answered her in the same volume. "I'll probably regret this, but I thought that she had acquired her mother's lack of balance."

Bella glared at me. Then she swiftly reached for the pillow she was leaning against, and my hands swiftly shot up, protecting my face, as I felt it hit against my wrist. _Ow! Who knew a damn pillow could hurt so much! _Then I reconsidered. _She _is _a vampire… I knew I'd regret it… I brought it on myself. _I slowly lowered my arms, exaggerating a bit.

Edward was still chuckling, but stopped whenever Nessie- Renesmee!- reached the bottom of the staircase. He patted Bella's leg before standing up to greet her.

"Renesmee, I'd like you to meet some people, if you're up to it." he approached gently.

She hesitated, but eventually nodded. "Sure."

Edward lead her by placing a hand gently on her lower back. Renesmee immediately tensed, stepping away from her father's hand. He looked more confused than he did hurt as she moved.

"This is Charlie, and his wife, Sue- Bella's father and stepmother. Leah and Seth, Sue's children, Billy and Rachel- Jacob's father and sister- and Paul, Rachel's husband. Uhhh… Jared and Kim, Embry, and Quil."

Renesmee looked a little overwhelmed.

"Do you need me to repeat it?" Edward asked, seeing her expression.

"No. I think I got it… Charlie- Bella's father- and Sue, with her kids, Leah and Seth. Billy- Jacob's father- Rachel and her husband Paul- Jacob's sister and brother in law… Then… Jared and Kim, Embry and Quil."

Everybody looked at her, shocked. She still had the memory we all hated. It got us all into massive amounts of trouble with her. And nobody liked a mad Nessie. She was really the Loch Ness Monster whenever she was mad. That scary.

Jasper was the first one to speak. "You're right. You must have great memory." he told her, voicing what we were all thinking.

Renesmee scrunched her face and shook her head. "Not really… Just good with names."

Jasper nodded, and watched as Carlisle came into the room, Esme close behind him.

"Food's ready," she announced.

"Good. I'm famished." Seth exclaimed.

We all got up and headed to the kitchen. We all grabbed a plate- including the Cullens, though they took a lot less food than everybody else- except for Renesmee. She awkwardly stood by the doorway, watching everybody take their plates and load them up with food. I sat my plate down, food piled high, on the counter, and walked over to her. As I approached, she looked up and smiled.

"Why are you not eating? Aren't you hungry?" I asked, leaning against the door frame.

She shrugged, and a haunted look crossed her face, but it disappeared in a second. "I'll wait... You know, until everyone else gets their food…"

I scrunched my face. "Why?" I asked again, gently.

She just shrugged again. "Most families want that." she whispered.

"We're not most families." I told her.

Renesmee grinned tightly. "Sure."

I studied her expression as she turned back to watch the family get food. Talking to her made me happier than I'd been in years, even if she was being sort of stand-offish. But she deserved to be. She'd been dealt one hell of a hand at life the last four years.

"Why don't you believe me?" I asked.

Her answer was immediate, though she didn't look at me. "Because all families say that. 'We're different, honey. It'll be different this time, we promise. You'll never have to go back to that place.'" She rolled her beautiful brown eyes. "Then, two weeks later, I find out that they just want the money the state gives them by someone picking a fight, and the brain-to-mouth filter disappears." She shook her head, her eyes clearly not seeing the scene in front of her in this moment. "It happens once, you think it's just that family. Twice, you lose trust in the families. But when it happens every single time… You lose trust in yourself." She focuses her eyes back on me. "That's why, Jake."

"Ness-" I stopped myself and grabbed her arm- not tightly, just enough to keep her near.

"Yeah?" she asked. Though confusion flashed in her eyes, I was relieved she answered me.

Then, there was a flicker.

One minute, I was standing in the kitchen. The next, it had all fallen away at the sound of words.

"_That... sounds familiar… Almost too familiar… Why… open up to...stranger?_ Is _he a stranger?... doesn't feel like a stranger…"_

I quickly looked over at Edward. He was looking over at me, victory flooding his face.

"Jacob?" Her voice pulled me out of thoughts of victory.

"Sorry, ummm…. Look, Nessie… I know you don't trust us. I also know that you don't think there's a reason to, but you need to believe me when I say tha_t nothin_g will happen to you here. Nobody will let it. Everybody that's at this dinner tonight already cares for you. Don't forget that, okay?"

She looked at me for a moment, and I could _feel_ the wheels in her head turning.

_Don't trust them, Renesmee… never turns...good… you… that… Don't… -lieve him… Even if…be pretty convincible._

When she nodded, it proved to me that she didn't know this power I let go of her arm, she went to go get food. I stayed at the door wasn't _my_ Nessie. Nessie _never _lied to me. Sure, there were points in her life when she'd lie to her parents, but I always knew the truth. For instance, once Renesmee stayed out past curfew. She told her parents that she stopped to hunt after going to school. However, I knew that she really went to a party. I think the only reason she told me that was because she needed a ride home after her ride had gotten totally wasted. I'm sure that she would've told me either way, eventually, though.

A growl intruded my thoughts. I turned around to face the dining table, and saw Edward glaring at me.

_Oops… _

Faster and quieter than what he knew Renesmee, or the other humans, could catch, he spoke. "Why have you never told me this?" he demanded.

I answered him in my mind. " _I promised her that I wouldn't . You know I can't go against the imprint. Whatever she says, I have to do."_

He rolled his eyes and spoke again. "Whatever… Blame it on the imprint. Whenever she remembers, consider you _both_ grounded."

I grinned and rolled my eyes.

Everyone, excluding Charlie, Sue, and Nessie, were sharing glances between Edward and me. They'd heard his side of the conversation, but not mine, so I knew that it was confusing.

Suddenly, everyone in the room turned to watch as Nessie- who was still getting food- walked by the pitcher of blood. Nobody breathed as we waited to see what she would do. She never even paused as she did so. I let out a sigh, picked my plate off the counter, and gently prodded her. I cast a glance back at Edward in time to catch his nod.

"Renesmee, you want some Kool-Aid?" After I sat my plate on the table, I walked over to the pitcher, got out two glasses, and started pouring some into a cup, even though I didn't plan to drink it. I needed to see if she would at least _try_ some… Maybe it'd be one step closer to her getting her memory back.

I could feel the many pairs of eyes on my back as they tried to decipher my plan.

I looked up at Nessie, and finished pouring her glass.

She shook her head. "No thanks."

"You sure?" I asked, quirking a brow, and picking "my" cup. I held it to my lips, and tried to mentally prepare myself for the horrible taste that was to come. Carefully I took a sip, quickly swallowing it. I could hear the disgusted sounds from the other wolves.

_You think it was bad to watch? Try being the one to drink it._

"It's… Really… Good." I choked out.

I quickly sat the cup down, but I didn't do a very good job at hiding the disgust. Hopefully, she wouldn't notice as I scrunched up my face, involuntarily. When I looked back to the table, the packs, Charlie and Sue were looking at me with a weird mixture of shock and disgust on their face. The Cullens, however, looked like they were holding in their laughter. Fuckers. Renesmee was the only one who had a neutral face.

"_God… How the hell do you drink that?!"_ I asked Edward.

His laughter escaped a little, which he covered with a cough. "Pretty much the way you did. Minus the face." he answered quietly.

"No, thanks, Jake." Ness said, going back to eating.

I didn't bother to pick up the cup as I walked back to the table.

"Yeah, I don't blame ya…" I said quietly. The Cullens, minus Esme and Carlisle- because, ya know, _their _the nice ones- were laughing at me.

"Taste good, Jacob?" Emmett teased.

I grimaced and took my seat next to Ness. "Tasted great, Emmett."

Dinner passed smoothly- smoother than what I think we'd all anticipated.

Renesmee didn't speak or do anything but eat the tiny portions of food on her plate unless someone spoke to her directly. Which is yet _another _thing that this Renesmee didn't have in common with my Ness. Nessie would talk about anything.

**FLASHBACK:**

_We were sitting on our beach, listening to the waves crash against the sand, the wind blowing through Nessie's bronze waist length curls. She was curled up in my arms, her head leaning against my chest, as she faced the water. I was leaning against the tree that Bella and I would often come to before. Nessie's hands were on both of my arms, keeping the link she had open._

_She had just finished her story about how awesome she thought cliff diving was. It was a weird topic to be able to talk about it for nearly thirty minutes._

"_How do you do that?" I asked with a laugh. Not that I was complaining. I loved listening to her talk like her life depended on it. It was adorable._

"How do I do what?" _she asked through the link. _

"_Oh, so _now _you're tired of talking, huh?" I laughed. She just nodded, and I went on to answer her. "But how do you talk so much about seemingly weird topics?"_

_After a moment of contemplation, she answered aloud. "Because, there are some instances when the silence gets uncomfortable. Or when people are fighting. If there's some sort of conversation going that either makes people forget what they were fighting about, or you have an awkward silence. I don't like it. Filling it up with pointless conversation gets people talking again."_

"_So you don't like the silence?"_

"_No."_

"_Can I ask why?"_

_She hesitated. "Because I think of the time the Volturi came. It was quiet most of the time as they 'contemplated our fate.' Every time it gets quiet, I think of that, and so I think of ways to make it go away. But sometimes, when I'm with you, it's okay, you know?"_

_I kissed the side of her head, but spoke with fierce determination. "They will never do anything to you, Renesmee Cullen. I promise you."_

_That was the last night I saw her. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Until now. When I told the Cullens that Renesmee was afraid of the Volturi, and had been for years, that's the first place we looked for her. And whenever we couldn't find her there, no one had any new leads, though that didn't stop us from continuing our search.

"So, Renesmee, do you do any sports?" Emmett's voice snapped me out of my reverie, thrusting me into the conversation it appeared he had just started.

Renesmee pushed her food around in her plate. "Umm… No, not really." she answered.

"Really?" Rosalie asked, trying to keep her talking. "Nothing? Track? Basketball? Softball? Cheerleading?"

Renesmee just shook her head. "No… I actually haven't been to a school in a few months."

"Why?" Blondie questioned.

Renesmee shrugged. "I guess the last few families they've put me with just didn't care enough."

Nobody had a response to that.

"Renesmee, we've already enrolled you in Forks High School. They somehow found your transcripts from the school you attended in California." Carlisle told her. "The papers are inaccurate, so the principal would like you to attend the summer school there for a few days so they what classes to put you into in the fall. It starts next week."

Renesmee nodded. "Okay. That's fine."

That awkward silence that seemed to follow us tonight, found us again. Great. Nobody was eating anymore, everybody had stopped about thirty minutes, but nobody wanted to get up.

"Ooh! I've got an idea!" Alice exclaimed, making everyone at the table jump. "Let's do karaoke!"

"Alice…" Bella started.

"Bella. Don't start. We're doing karaoke." Alice interrupted, and got up from the table, my guess was to hook up the karaoke machine.

We all glanced around the table, and a collective sigh went through us.

This was gonna be a _great_ night.

**AN: So? What did ya think? Yes, no? Maybe so?**

**I think my favorite line in this is: "But when it happens every single time... you begin to lose trust in yourself."**

**Please, Review!**

**~Em**


	7. Karaoke Night Great

**AN: Sorry! I know I'm late! But updates will be a little off until around the middle of July… I'll still update, and I'll try to every Monday and Friday, but I'm doing a summer program that requires me to go to the local college/university for classes to help me with ACT subjects, which means: more school! I'll still be able to write, but the updates may still be a little hectic. **

**As for this chapter… It's a little boring towards the end, so no harsh comments please. But, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the characters that don't exist in the Twilight books. Everything else-including the songs- belong to their rightful owners, who is not me.**

**Chapter Seven: Karaoke Night… Great.** **(RPOV)**

"Esme, do you need any help?" I asked, watching uncomfortably as Esme cleared off the table by herself. I really didn't want to go into the living room, or wherever the others went to play _karaoke._ I mean… I'm not going to say that I can't sing, because I can, it's just… I don't do karaoke. Or crowds. Not that I've tried singing in front of other people. I do really well in the shower, though.

Esme just smiled at me, taking yet another bowl off the table. "No, darling. Why don't you go hang out with the others? I'm sure they'd like to get to know you a little better." she said, though she wasn't getting rid of me. That wasn't something I was used to. I was used to the: "Get the hell out of my face," things.

I shifted uncomfortably, again, then shrugged. "Karaoke's not exactly my thing." I told her truthfully.

She laughed, coming over to the table again. This time, as she grabbed a plate, I grabbed another, deciding that it was just awkward just standing there while she worked. "Honey, you don't have to do that."

I smiled a little. "Yeah, I did. It felt weird just standing there."

She smiled again. "Not to push, but why don't you want to go downstairs?"

I shrugged. "Like I said, I don't do karaoke,"

She laughed. "It's still _very_ entertaining to watch." she told me, beginning to fill the water up in the sink. "Especially when Emmett sings. He's an okay singer, but the rules and dances he's made up to nearly every song… It doesn't get any better than that." She laughed.

I felt my face scrunch up, and handed her a plate after. "Dances?"

Esme laughed again. "Yes. Dances. Very amusing. For a twenty-four year old, you'd think he'd be a less childish and more of an adult. But… That's Emmett for you." She looked at me, love and pride shining in her eyes. That was different. I'd never seen that before. "Renesmee?"

I looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"You know that you're welcome here, right? That we want you here?" she asked, looking me in the eyes, where I could see the fear she wasn't willing to admit.

I looked at her, then back down. "This has never happened before," I whispered.

"What's never happened before?" she asked gently.

I laughed grimly. "Being told that I'm wanted." Understanding flashed in her brown eyes. "Most families don't care. I don't think I've ever seen this much love in a house that belongs to foster parents. It's just weird." I surprised myself by being completely honest with her. I could feel my heartbeat speed up, though I wasn't really sure why.

"Well… I guess you're just going to have to get used to it." she said, making me look up into her smile. "Because, though you've been here for less than ten hours, everybody already loves you, Renesmee. You're more lovable than what you think yourself to be."

My eyes were full of tears- yet another thing that had never happened. Emotions wasn't something I showed. I can't even remember the last time I cried. This family was already getting to me, and I knew that I couldn't let it happen. But I couldn't help but ask: "How?"

"Renesmee. You honestly don't know?" At the shake of my head, she continued. "Honey, you're beautiful. You're guarded, but we can all understand why- you've been dealt an awful hand at life, but yet you don't let that control your life. We don't know you that well, but we all want to. You seem like a very interesting person- that is, if you want to be. I think Jacob really likes you, too." she smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back at Jake's name. I thought back to our conversation at dinner- how I was having almost the exact same conversation with Esme as I did him. "Yeah, I think so, too." I answered before I could stop myself. To hide my embarrassment, I quickly handed her a bowl.

Esme laughed at me, quickly rinsing the bowl out. "I'm guessing you return the feeling?"

I hesitated a moment. "Not necessarily. But he does seem like a great guy."

Esme nodded, and finished up the last plate. "He is." She dried off her hands on a towel next to the stove and turned to me. "Let's go see the disaster that is karaoke, shall we?"

I chuckled. "Sure."

When we made it downstairs, I couldn't suppress my laughter. Emmett and Seth were singing "Say Something" by Great Big World and Christina Aguilera. Only… Emmett was Christina Aguilera. And, true to Esme's word, he was dancing.

Though he wasn't really dancing.

He was leaning against Seth's shoulder, singing dramatically into the microphone. Seth's expression perfectly matched Emmett's.

"_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you," _they sang.

"See what I was saying?" Esme asked, laughter ringing in her voice.

I smiled a little, and nodded. "Yeah… I do."

"_Anywhere I would've followed you (Oh, oh, oh),"_

Like they'd done this before, Emmett and Seth moved apart from each other, each holding out the hand that wasn't holding the mic.

"_Say Something I'm giving up on you," _He looked up at Seth and they shared a "heartbreaking" expression, then looked down, closing their eyes as they uttered the last lyric. "_Say Something…"_

Once the music faded out, they both broke out into grins, turned around to face the rest of us, and bowed. Claps and laughter was spreading through the room the entire time.

"Okay!" Emmett yelled, pumped up. Seth, on the otherhand, went to sit by Sue, who gave him a hug. "Who's next?" His gaze went around the room before landing on me. "Renesmee." he said. It wasn't a question, and I could see the wicked gleam in his eyes, and the evil smirk he had on his lips. That's what made me laugh.

"Uh, no way." I told him.

His face fell. "You have to!"

"I don't _have _to do anything," I told him, still smiling. The people in the room were clearly enjoying our little exchange.

"You _have_ to do this, though! It's a must! Think of it as an initiation; you're only an honorary member right now. Once you sing- and you only have to once!- you are an official Cullen member. And, face it, who doesn't want to be this awesome?"

"I'm okay with being an 'honorary member,' as you put it, for now." I told him, smiling.

He glared playfully at me, and walked over to me, thrusting the microphone into my hands. "Sing." he demanded.

I put the mic back into Emmett's hands. "No."

"Why not?" he whined.

I smiled. "Because I don't sing."

"As in, you _can't _sing? Or you _won't _sing?" he questioned, raising one of his eyebrows.

I raised one right back. "Is this a trick question?"

He smirked. "Maybe." He put the microphone back into my hands. "Sing."

I shook my head, handing it back to him, again.

I could tell he was about to give it back to me whenever Edward spoke up.

"Emmett, she doesn't want to sing right now. Leave her alone." he defended me, but I could see the hint of a smile on his lips.

Emmett pretended to ignore the comment. "Renesmee. I'll give you three choices. One: you can skip this _one_ time. Two: You can go ahead and get it over with. Three: Go ahead and get it over with, and sing every single time we play. Oh, and four: Sing, and we'll be the judge on if you should ever sing again."

"You only said there were three choices." I reminded him.

"Yeah, well, I lied. I don't think the fourth one will happen- you look like somebody who can sing really well. So… which will it be?"

I paused a minute, appearing like I was trying to choose. "How about Choice Five?" I asked.

He looked confused. "Five?" he asked.

I looked up at him innocently. "Five: I don't sing now, I don't sing ever."

He glared at me again and the entire population of the room began laughing.

"Nope. You can't choose that one! One, two, or three?"

I gathered that he wouldn't let this go until I actually sang. I breathed a deep breath, ready to consent, when I remembered what Esme had told me.

"Before I make a decision, what are the rules?" I asked, leaning up against the doorframe.

"Sing a song, do an encore if we deem you worthy enough, stop if we tell you to, oh, and you don't get to pick your own song."

I looked at him. "I'll do it. But, I get to pick my song. And, I'll just do it once, this time. No 'encores'."

He seemed to know that it was as good as it was gonna get. "You gotta deal." He grinned, handed me the microphone, and went to sit over with Rosalie.

"Okay, little girl. What song to you pick?" he asked me. He kept scrolling down until I saw the song I wanted.

"'Unbreakable' by Fireflight." I told him.

When he didn't choose it automatically, I turned to look at him. He was staring at me.

"You sure about that?"

"Yep." I popped the 'p'.

He shrugged. "Okay. You asked for it."

I smiled as the music started.

"_Where are the people that accused me?_

"_The ones who beat me down and bruised me."_

I could hear the gasps already from the people sitting behind me. I closed my eyes to forget about them and focused intently on the music.

"_They hide just out of sight, can't face me in the light,_

"_They'll return but I'll be stronger._

"_God, I want to dream again, _

"_Take me where I've never been.  
_ "_I wanna go there._

"_This time I'm not scared._

"_Now I am Unbreakable, it's unmistakable._

"_No one can touch me._

"_Nothing can stop me."_

I waited for the instrumental to end before I started again.

"_Sometimes it hard to just keep going._

"_But faith is moving without knowing._

"_Can I trust what I can't see,_

"_To reach my destiny?_

"_I want to take control but I know better._

"_God I want to dream again,_

"_Take me where I've never been._

"_I wanna go there,_

"_This time I'm not scared._

"_Now I am Unbreakable, it's unmistakable._

"_No one can touch me,_

"_Nothing can stop me._

"_Forget the fear it's just a crutch,_

"_That tries to hold you back _

"_And turn your dreams to dust._

"_All you need to do is just trust._

"_God I want to dream again,_

"_Take me where I've never been._

"_I wanna go there, _

"_This time I'm not scared._

"_Now I am Unbreakable, it's unmistakable._

"_No one can touch me,_

"_Nothing can stop me._

"_God I want to dream again, _

"_Take me where I've never been._

"_I wanna go there,_

"_This time I'm not scared._

"_Now I am Unbreakable, it's unmistakable,_

"_No one can touch me, _

"_Nothing can stop me."_

As the music faded, I couldn't hear anything- not even breathing. When I turned around to face Emmett, I smirked.

"There ya go, Emmett." I smiled.

Jake was the first to recover. He just laughed. "Oh, my God, Emmett! She's just like you! Renesmee, that was... _Amazing!_ Perfect! Definitely put Em in his place!" Jake stood up and began walking over to me. "You did great. You're by far the best singer here."

"You really did, Ren. That was the best performance I've ever witnessed. Sorry, Em." Rosalie told me, before looking beside her at Emmett, who was still gaping at me.

Esme came around to hug me. "That was great, honey. You have a _wonderful _voice." she said sincerely.

"I believe it was better than the original song." Leah said, sounding a little dazed.

"Thank you..." I said, blushing.

Emmett just continued staring at me.

"Can I help you, Emmett?" I asked sweetly, _too _sweetly.

"But... But you- you said-" he stuttered.

"She didn't _say_ anything about her not being able to sing, Em. Just that she didn't want to." Edward protested.

"But if you could sing like... Like _that_ why would you _not_ want to sing?" he demanded weakly.

I just shrugged. "Too much attention, I guess..."

"It might be too much attention, but darlin', you can _sing_." Jasper told me.

I blushed again. "Thanks..."

**AN: Okay, so this was really just a filler chapter- I wasn't really sure how to keep going after that without boring you all to death, so really, all you need to know is Esme and Renesmee are bonding, slowly, and Ren can sing which Emmett doesn't like. **

**I highly recommend the song "Unbreakable" by Fireflight- it's amazing. **

**Please review- I promise the next chapter will be better! **

**~Em**


	8. Summer School

**AN:Iknow! I know! I'm SO sorry I'm late! It's just been hectic with this "summer school" program. But anyway, thank you to everyone who has followed/reviewed/favorited me! You guys are the best! This chapter is dedicated to one of my BEST friends, who absolutely hates pink! Not that I disagree with her! But she said something about pink one day that just stayed with me, so... I hope you enjoy! I'm hoping to start another chapter by Wednesday- that's the last day of this program, so that should be the end of the late updates. I know the weekend of the 12th, I'm going to D.C. as a rewards trip, so I'll try to have an update up then before I leave. **

******This chapter is just a bit of a filler, I'm really excited to write about the next generation Cullen to be in the halls of Forks High. Just imagine all the trouble she can get into! (hint, hint!)**

******Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

_**Italics are taken directly from the book! I do not own it!**_

**Chapter Eight: Summer School (RPOV)**

Today was the first day of summer school. The last week of being with the Cullens have been- dare I say it- some of the best days of my life. At least… That I remember. And while they were great, they were also familiar- like they'd happened before. Even though I had a pretty good idea that they hadn't.

I had woken up about thirty minutes ago, due to the alarm I'd set last night before I went to bed. For a few-fifteen to be exact- minutes, I'd just laid on my bed, waiting for sleep to come. But it didn't. When I finally decided that I'd better get and start getting ready, those fifteen minutes were up.

I rolled out of bed and walked over to the closet. Right when I had the closet doors open, the door to my room flung open. Alice was standing there, already holding an armful of clothes.

"Don't even bother; I've already got some stuff picked out that I find suitable enough! You've just got to pick out what you like!" she yelled enthusiastically, and threw everything down on the bed. I gingerly walked over, picking up a piece of clothing with my thumb and forefinger.

"It's pink." Was all I said.

"Well-duh! Pink is a girly color!"

I thumbed through a few more articles of clothing, just to make sure that my next statement was true.

"They're all pink."

"Yes!"

"I don't wear pink." I told her, and let the pink fabric fall from my fingers.

She looked horrified. "You... Don't... Wear... _Pink?_"

I shook my head. "Nope." I popped the 'p'.

"And why not?" the pixie-like girl demanded.

"Because it burns. Pink burns me." I told her. It wasn't the truth, but that's what it felt like. Pink was too girly for my liking.

She was still gaping at me. "What colors do you wear, then?" she asked desperately. "And please don't say: black. Or gray! Gray's not a color, either!" She said when I started to say something.

I looked down. Those were the only colors I wore.

She groaned. "Renesmee!"

"What?" I demanded.

She didn't answer, just squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay. I'm going to pick out clothes from your lack-of-color-wardrobe for you to wear today, then tonight-" she suddenly brightened, "-we're going shopping!"

She ran over to my closet, and fingered through my clothing. I just stood there, trying to figure out what just happened.

The clothes Alice picked out for me, honestly, weren't that bad. Maybe that was just because they were my clothes she'd picked them out of to start with.

I was wearing a black shirt that had sleeves down to my elbows, and ripped sides. The silver words: "This is what a 10 looks like," were written across the front. I had a silver tank under it, that way you could see that it was ripped, but none of my skin. I had on black leggings that had an outer layer of lace, and short, black, high-heeled boots that were Alice's. I allowed her to fix my curls and put on some light make-up, but no jewelry.

"Come on! All you need is a pair of silver studs! That's it! You've already got a ring, and a locket!"

We'd been fighting over this tiny detail for five minutes, and I didn't have time to argue with her anymore.

"Just agree with her, Renesmee… If you don't, we'll be here all day. She won't give up." Bella told me, giving me a sad smile.

"Fine. _Fine!_ But _studs_, Alice. No more than that! And this doesn't mean that I give up; if I had more time, than this wouldn't be happening." I mumbled the last part to myself.

Edward and Bella laughed at me. Alice squealed and ran up the stairs.

"I probably just screwed myself over for the rest of my life, didn't I?" I asked them quietly.

They just laughed, and answered at the same time.

"Most likely." Edward.

"Definitely." Bella.

I looked over at Edward. "Ya know, I'm gonna go with 'definitely,' because you're not a girl, even though you know how she is. Bella, on the other hand, has probably been through the torture of Alice Cullen."

Edward laughed, but Bella just nodded her head, a haunted look on her face.

"Yeah, I know how that feels. _Exactly_ how that feels." she replied.

I raised my eyebrows at Edward. "See?"

He just kept chuckling. Two minutes later, Alice came running down the stairs with, luckily, a pair of diamond studs.

"Okay. Put them in, and you'll be ready!"

"She can put them on in the car, Alice. She's going to be late if she doesn't." Edward responded.

Alice pouted. "But, how will I know she puts them on?" she asked.

Edward scoffed. "Like you _wouldn't_ know! Come on, Renesmee. Let's go, before you're late." He gently took my arm and urged me towards the door. Once we finally made it outside and to the car, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God. I thought that would never end," I muttered, mostly to myself, but I wasn't surprised to know that they heard me from up front.

"I know how you feel." Bella said grimly, and turned to look out the window.

It took, literally, one minute to get to Forks High School. Though I couldn't tell whether that was because the town was so _incredibly_ small, or if it was because of Edward's hazardous driving, or, maybe a little of both.

The school was big for a town this small. _The maroon colored buildings looked almost like houses. _Edward parked in front of the first building which had a sign that read: "Front Office." There was a few cars in the parking lot, though not very many.

"Does summer school really exist here?" I asked them.

Edward chuckled as he turned off the car. "Surprisingly enough, yes. They do. They're not much students enrolled in it, but there are a few."

"Okay, Renesmee. We're going to go in with you to help you get situated and everything." Bella told me.

I nodded, looking back out at the parking lot. The few students here were turned around to look at the car. I couldn't tell if they could see me, but it was still uncomfortable.

"Ready?" she said, turning back to look at me.

I sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

We got out of the car, attracting more stares than before.

"Well, this is awkward." I said, stuffing my hands in the pockets of the jacket I'd slung on being pushed out of the door. The short heels clacked on the concrete as we walked into the building.

_Inside it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. _She was wearing a blue, long-sleeved shirt.

"Edward, Bella!" she said brightly. "How may I help you?"

"Hello, Ms. Cope. Carlisle called a few days ago to arrange for Renesmee to be enrolled in summer school?" Edward said, though it sounded like a question.

"What's her name?" she asked, and began to look through some papers.

"Renesmee… Cullen, I guess." Edward stuttered a little. "Unless, you have another last name you go by?" He turned to me.

"Umm, no, not really. I didn't remember my last name once I went into the system, and no one really legally changed my name, so… Cullen is the only thing I can think of that Carlisle would use."

Edward nodded after a while. "Renesmee Cullen." I noticed that he and Bella shared a small smile that quickly disappeared as Edward spoke my name.

"Okay… Ah. Here it is: Renesmee 're just here to let us know what classes to put you in fall semester, yes?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Okay. Here's your class schedule and a map of the campus. Your first class is in Building 2, room 204." She handed me several sheets of paper.

"Alright. Thanks." I took the papers from her and started to turn around.

"Wait- Renesmee." Bella's voice called for me before I got to the door. I turned to face her, and landed right into her arms.

"Woah, okay…" I stiffened a little. This close of contact, was something I _wasn't _used to.

"We'll be back at 3:05 to pick you up. Have a great day, okay? And call me if you need _anything_."

Another thing that happened this past week was that the Cullens bought me a cell phone, one that was programmed with all of their phone numbers, and the numbers of the people that I met the other night at dinner.

I cast a look over at Edward, asking him with my eyes to help me.

He chuckled. "Bella, love, it's time for her to go to class."

Bella squeezed me into her embrace tighter. "Just promise me,"

"She promises, love. Now, why don't you let her get to class? The sooner you let her go, the sooner we'll see her again." Edward coaxes her, gently trying to unwrap her arms from my neck.

"Okay." she said, and slowly released me, a sad look on her face. I definitely hadn't expected this.

"Renesmee, run before she starts to hug you again." Edward warned me, and even though he was acting like he was okay, I could see in his eyes that this was hard on him, too.

I nodded. "Got it."

I walked out the door and into my impending doom.

*****BPOV*****

It was hard letting her walk out of the door. I hadn't meant to lose it like I did, but I just couldn't help it. The pure thought of not being able to see her for the rest of the day, tore at my unbeating heart like nothing I'd ever felt before. And I could tell that Edward felt the same way. He was trying to be strong, knowing that he there was nothing we could do, but was just a terrified at leaving her again as I was.

"Was that the same Renesmee as I'm imagining?" Mrs. Cope asked quietly.

We turned back to Ms. Cope, who was looking at us with sorrow.

"Yes…" Edward answered. "Yes, it is."

"She didn't act like she remembered any of that, though."

"She doesn't." I told her, sadness coloring my tone.

"She's grown since the last time I saw her." Ms. Cope smiled.

"Yeah… She has…" I smiled sadly.

"Please, don't mention it to her, and tell the other teachers the same." Edward pleaded. "We don't need her asking questions just yet; it might be for the best, at least for now."

"Absolutely." Ms. Cope agreed.

We eventually walked out of the building, both, I think, enjoying the fact that someone remembered our little girl.


	9. Teaser Chapter

**AN: Sorry for the wait! But I'm back now! Okay, so this chapter is just a little teaser... I'm working on the rest of it, but I'm not really in my right mind with this chapter, so I'll post the rest of it at a later time. I know this chapter is awful, and I'm so sorry! But here it is...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Chapter Nine: Teaser (RPOV)**

Once I was out of the front office, I was in the parking lot again. I followed the map I'd yet to put up to my first class. I walked right by the group of kids I'd seen earlier.

"Hey!" the blonde girl yelled out as I passed by.

Not thinking she was talking to me, I just kept walking. That was, until I felt an arm jerk me back.

"I was talking to you. Why didn't you answer?" she asked harshly. She was taller than me, but that was probably just because of the six inch heels she was wearing. She had _way _too much make up highlighting her forest green eyes. I guess she could've been pretty… Had she not been such a bitch.

"Sorry. I just didn't feel like being late to class." I said, maybe a _little_ sarcastically.

She threw her obviously-bleached-blonde hair back and laughed. "Wow. Not talking to me for fear of being late to a class. Classic."

I cocked my head to the said. "Maybe it was just because, subconsciously, I knew you'd be this unpleasant."

She stared at me, clearly not happy with my reply. "What's your name?" she asked, in a way that I guessed was supposed to be scary.

"Renesmee. Yours?" I said 'cheerfully.'

"Megan. They're Karter and Karson." she said, motioning over to two other girls behind her. They were clearly twins- looking exactly alike with brown hair and brown eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Now that introductions have been made, could you please let go of my arm?" I asked sweetly.

She glared at me for a few more seconds. "I don't think I will."

"I think you should." another voice practically growled.

Both Megan and I looked up to face the new voice, and I could feel my eyes widen. The boy had brown hair, and vivid green eyes. He was pale, almost Cullen-pale. His expression was fierce, scary. He was very good-looking, too. His expression may be scary, but I could totally see the sexiness on his face.

And he was totally familiar.

**AN: Again, so sorry! But I haven't really worked out the details with this chapter yet, but one of my friends told me that if I wanted to, I should go ahead and post a teaser, give you a little something while I try to sort things out! This story has been chaotic, and I'm SO sorry for that! If/when I ever post another story, I promise it'll be more thought out! I've driven myself insane over the mistakes I've made in this story, and I'm so sorry! You guys are great sticking with me this far!**

**Please review, even though I know this was an awful chapter!**

**Again, so sorry if there were any mistakes, and sorry period! **

**~Em**


End file.
